Unexpected Romance
by Lizardick01
Summary: after the tragic death of her father and little brother Saya goes to live with her older brother Kai and his roommate Haji. Can Haji heal Saya's broken heart and help her love again? My first fanfic. :
1. The Man in the White Cotton Towel

Unexpected Romance

Chapter 1: The Beginning

By: Lizardick01 and dragongoddess13 (BFF)

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+……… so sad : (

* * *

Saya opened the bathroom door and blushed profusely. There in front of her was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Long black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Her eyes traveled down his bare water soaked chest, that could have been chiseled from granite. Her eyes watched the small water droplets slide down his torso and underneath the large white cotton towel that covered his lower half.

He cleared his throat and she snapped her eyes back up to his face.

"Um, S…..S…..Sorry……I didn't realize there was anyone in here." Saya stuttered.

"Oh Saya, I see you've met HajI." Kai said walking up behind her.

"Yeah," she replied blushing. "So are we still going to the haunted house tonight?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, when ever you two are ready." Kai replied.

She nodded and walked out quickly.

Walking down the stairs Saya sighed to herself. It had only been three weeks since that night, the night when everything she had was lost. And now it's Halloween and she really didn't want anything to do with blood and death. Kai said she needed to get out but she wasn't so sure.

Today she was moving in with her older brother, and only three weeks ago she was in the hospital praying for a miracle. Kai said she shouldn't blame herself, but she couldn't help it. She was supposed to be in the car that day, she was supposed to be the one driving. Maybe if she hadn't forgotten she had to stay late at school her father and brother would still be alive.

Saya got her bags out of Kai's car thinking of the young men with the large white towel. While walking up the stairs a black cat jumped in front of her unrepentantly making her scream. Stepping back she lost her balance and began to fall backward. She closed her eyes and waited to feel the harsh cold of the pavement. It never came.

Opening her eyes she caught sight of the piercing blue eyes of the man in the towel. He helpled her stand.

"Uh, th…thanks." she stuttered still a little embarrassed from earlier.

"Sure." he replied. She held out her hand.

"I'm Saya." he took her hand.

"HajI." he replied kissing the back of her hand.

She blushed profusely.

He released her hand and bent down to grab her bags. Picking them up, he walked towards the door.

"You really don't have to do that." she said, her voice fading out as he continued walking.

When he reached the door he turned, smirked and then walked into the house.

* * *

A/N: Here it is my very first fan fiction. I know it's short but I wanted to get the idea out there. If you like it review and I will write more next time when I have an idea of how many people will read it. Anyway thanks to my Best Friend dragongoddess13, whose helping me write this and helped me make an account.


	2. Nightmares relived

Unexpected Romance

Chapter 2: Nightmares relived

Disclaimer: I don not own Blood+

* * *

Saya sat on the back patio of her brother's condo, starring out at the water below her. Even if everything else in her life went wrong at least she had a beautiful view of the ocean to look forward to.

Saya stood from her chair and walked back into the house. She saw her brother and Haji sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Um? Are you guys ready to go?" she asked.

"Yea sis, we're just waiting on one other person." Kai replied.

"Who?"

Before either boy could answer the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Saya said walking to the door. She opened the door to a tall handsome, young, blonde haired, blue eyed man. The man smiled slyly at her.

"Why hello." he said. "The names Solomon. And you are?"

"Saya." she said shyly.

"Oh yes, Kai's younger sister. Well he said you were pretty but his pictures really didn't do you any justice." Saya blushed. Just then Kai walked up behind Saya with HajI behind him.

"Don't even think about it, Solomon." Kai said glaring at his younger friend.

"What?" Solomon asked innocently. Kai shook his head.

"Let's go." he said leading the others to his car. Getting in they headed off to the scare grounds.

"So, Kai how is everything with Mao?" Solomon asked slyly/jokingly.

"Whose Mao?" Saya asked.

"No one and nothing." Kai replied answering both questions.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." Saya said smiling slyly. Kai blushed. HajI snickered.

"You're right it is something." Solomon said. "She's this girl who likes Kai"

"Really?" Saya asked. "Do you like her, too?"

"Of coarse he does." Solomon interrupted. "He's got a huge crush on her but he won't do anything about it." Kai blushed. Saya giggled.

"You should ask her out, bro." Saya said smiling.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Kai exclaimed. Everyone went quiet. Kai looked into the rear view mirror at HajI. he glared at his smirking friend.

* * *

At the scare grounds

The four teens walked in through the gates of the scare grounds.

"Where to first?" Solomon asked.

"How about the haunted house maze?" Saya said. They all agreed and headed inside.

As soon as they entered the door a huge skeleton pooped out of the floorboards. Saya screamed and jumped to the side folowed by HajI.

"Damn." Kai said. "They don't waist anytime."

The four teens continued down the hall until a loud rumbling stopped them.

"What the hell?" Solomon said over the noise. All of a sudden a huge wall came crashing down out of the ceiling separating HajI and Saya from Kai and Solomon.

"Shit." Kai said.

With HajI and Saya

HajI and Saya continued down the hall searching for a way out of the house. They walked for a few minutes until a zombie popped out of the wall with a stearing wheel jammed around it's neck. Saya's eyes went wide as she was hit with flash backs. Her breathing quicken asnd she screamed running down the hall.

"Shit." HajI said. "Saya!" he called running after her.

Saya ran down a dead end hall way terrified. Images of that night still played in her head.

"Oh god." she said when she reached the wall. Her nerves were shot and her heart was racing.

HajI ran down the hall after Saya. He saw her stopped up ahead. Running up behind her he grabbed her from behind and turned her around. She screamed at the top of her lungs and pounded on his chest trying to fight him off.

"Saya! It's me!" He yelled. She gasped opening her eyes. At that point she couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke down crying.

HajI pulled her into his chest and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." she cried. "I'm sorry daddy, Riku, I'm sorry. It's my fault I should have been there."

"Hey, shh, shh, shh." HajI said comfortingly. "It's ok, come on let's get out of here." he said leading her out of the house.

With Kai and Solomon

Kai and Solomon sat under one of the trees near the haunted house maze keeping an eye open for Saya and HajI.

"There they are." Solomon said pointing toward the exit of the house. Kai looked over to where he was pointing. He saw Saya and HajI walk out of the house, Saya wiping tears from her eyes. Kai jumped up from his spot under the tree and ran to his sister's side.

"Saya what's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked pulling her into a hug.

"Yea, I'm fine, can we just go home?" she asked sadly.

"Yea no problem." he replied worriedly.

Back at the house

"I'll see you guys later." Solomon said getting into his own car and driving away.

"See ya." HajI waved good bye. He then followed Kai who was following Saya into the house. Once inside Kai turned to Saya.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Do you want some tea?" she shook her head 'no'

"I think I'll just head up to bed." she said walking up the stairs. Kai watched her walk up the stairs shoulders slumped and head hung. Kai sighed. When she was gone he turned to HajI.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was scared by one of the displays." HajI explained. Kai nodded in understanding. He sighed.

"I'm gonna go check on Saya and then head to bed." he explained heading up the stairs.

"Night." HajI called after him.

* * *

Later that night

"No, daddy, please don't leave me." Saya said tossing and turning in her sleep. She sat up with a start breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath.

She stood from her bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. As she neared she neared the kitchen she noticed the lights were on. She hesitated for a moment before deciding to go in. She walked through the door and found HajI sitting at the table. She walked over to the sink and filled the kettle with water then placed it on one of the burners. She then walked to the cupboard and grabbed a cup and tea bag. When the kettle whistled she took it off and fixed her tea.

Taking her cup she sat down across from HajI without saying a word. The two teens sat in silence for a while until HajI spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She shok her head.

"No, not yet, I'm not ready. I just want to forget for now." she replied. He nodded in understanding. "Thank you for earlier though." he nodded again.

"Just so you know, you're not alone. I know what it's like to loose your family. The only difference is you have Kai." he said. She looked at him surprised.

"What happened?" she asked. He took a deep breath.

"I was eight when a man broke into our house and murder my parents." HajI explained. "I hid in the closet while he ransacked the house and then shot my parents so there wouldn't be any witnesses." Saya gasped.

"That's horrible." she said. He nodded.

"But I've gotten over it, and you will too. You just have to be patient. I had Kai and all my other friends to help me, and you have Kai…… and me." he explained. She smiled lightly at him

"Thank you." she said. He nodded standing up.

"I'm off to bed." he said. She nodded.

"I better go too, first day of school tomorrow." she said putting her empty cup in the sink. He smiled lightly at her and walked her back to her room.

Saya walked into her room and laid back down on the bed. She smiled to herself as she thought about what HajI had told her.

"You have me."

* * *

A/N: chapter two up thanks to my bff dragongoddess13. Sorry it took so long I don't have my own computer. Please review.


	3. New friends and new romances

Chapter 3: First Day of School

* * *

Buzz…Buzz. Slam!

Saya rolled over in the bed and had almost drifted back to sleep when the door burst open to reveal Kai on the other side.

"RISE AND SHINE!" he yelled .

She groaned and covered her head with her pillow hoping everything around her was just a dream. Kai walked over to the bed and ripped the blankets off. She growled.

"Growl all you want, but you still have to get up." He said matter of factly.

"Bite me." she murmured through her pillow.

"I have a better idea." Kai replied, walking into Saya's Bathroom and turning the shower on. Walking back into the bed he scooped Saya up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. She screamed as the cold water hit her at full force, forcing the sleep from her body.

"URGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Ahe screamed, as Kai left. "I HATE YOU!"

Meanwhile

Haji sat poised at the breakfast table eating breakfast and reading the paper when he heard the shower start running. He didn't think much of it until he heard a loud thump and a women's shreak.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he heard Saya scream. Kai walked into the kitchen a fw moments later with a smile on his face.

"Having fun?" Haji asked, taking a drink of his coffee.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Kai replied pouring himself a cup of coffee.

30 minutes later

Saya walked down stairs wearing a black pleated skirt and white blouse.

"Morning sleeping beauty" Kai said. Saya glared. "Here's your lunch, have fun on your first day."

"Thanks" Saya mumbled irritated as she walked out the door.

On her way to school, only a short time after she began her journey, she heard a loud noise

"Ow" Saya turn her head down the alley closest her. It was a girl whom she'd heard, she seemed to of hurt her knee.

"Are you okay?" Saya asked.

"Yes thank you" The girl replied. "Hi my name is Meg." She greeted as Saya helped her to her feet.

"Hello I'm Saya , I'm new here, I live with my brother and his roommate."

"Oh you're the new girl, were in the same class, or so the teacher said."

Meanwhile

"HAJI, where's my tie!" Kai yelled from his bedroom.

"In your room, in your closet, on a hanger." Haji replied.

"O there it is."

"Go figure, right where it's supposed to be." Haji said sarcastically, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dude, I'm going to be late and I haven't eaten breakfast yet." Kai said.

"Here, let me help you." Haji replied, sticking a piece of toast in his mouth. He wore a white shirt with a black tie to go with it, pants, and a pair of black shoes.

"Dude…dude, don't get it on the shirt," Kai said, muttering with toast in his mouth.

Kai walked out the door on his way to work.

"Watch out for—" Before Haji could say anything else, Kai stepped on Puss's tail.

"HAJI GET THE CAT!!!" Kai yelled.

Meanwhile

"Saya, how do you like it here?" Meg asked.

"I like it, it's not all bad." Saya replied, her thoughts suddenly drifting off to a certain tall dark and handsome roommate in a bath towel. "But I miss where I used to live." She thought to herself silently.

Both of the girls headed in the school as the bell rang and Meg took it upon herself to show Saya where she needed to go and be.

"This is your locker. You'll like the school, I just know it." Meg said with a smile.

"Thank you," Saya replied with a smiling back.

Meanwhile

Later that day

Haji had the day off. It was his turn to clean the house and all he could think about was Saya, and knowing what kind of pain she was going through. Of course right on cue, as soon as he got done cleaning the house Kai came home from work, messing up the table by propping up his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL! I just got done cleaning the whole house and you mess it up. Look, you go mud all on my baby, too!"

"Dude?" Kai looked at Haji like he had lost it.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. Daddy's here," Haji said to the table.

"I'm sorry I got mud on your baby, but I had a hard day at work," Kai replied sarcasm dripping from his voice. Haji chucked the dish towel at him in annoyance.

"No, no. A hard day is cleaning your dirty boxers." Haji said. "Do you know what that's like?"

The door bell rang before Haji could say anything else. He walked to the door to see who was on the other side.

It was Soloman.

"Dude, you stink." Haji said stepping back from the door way to allow Solomon passage, but also to get away from said smell.

"Yeah, I just got off football practice. My shower isn't working. Is it okay if I use yours till mine get fixed?" Soloman asked.

"Yea you practically live here anyway. Help yourself." Kai yelled across the living room.

Soloman walked up the stairs and toward the bathroom.

Meanwhile

"Saya, how do you like the school and the teachers?"

"They're nice, but Mr. Daves gave me homework on the first day." Saya replied.

"Do you want me to help you? I can if you want." Meg asked.

"Oh my god, yes. I don't understand it. We can go to my place." Saya replied

As the girls walked in the house the music was sky high.

"Kai, I'm home!" Saya yelled at the top of her lungs trying to reach above the music.

The two teen girls walked in the kitchen to see Kai cooking and Haji watching the TV on the counter.

"So how was your first day of school?" Kai asked in a mocking older brother tone.

"It was okay," she replied, ignoring his obvious mocking.

"Are you going to tell us your friend's name?" Kai asked.

"Oh, this is Meg. Meg, this is my brother Kai and his roommate Haji."

"Hello. It's nice to meet you."  
"You, too," the guys said almost in unison.

"Meg, will you be joining us for dinner?" Kai asked.

"Um…Sure, thank you." She replied humbly grateful.

"We're going to be upstairs. Just call us when it's done." Saya explained.

"Okay."

The girls walked up to Saya's room.

"Your room is so pretty," Meg said.

Her room had a little porch. Her walls were painted light blue like her computer desk and her bed set, with lights hanging from the ceiling.

"Thanks," Saya replied. The two girls began unpacking their book bags, pulling out numerous text books and notebooks. As Saya sat down on the bed and flipped through the pages of one of her books, Meg spoke up.

"Do mind if I use your bathroom, before we get started?"

"Of course, go ahead." Saya replied.

Meg made her way down the hall where Saya had instructed her to go and soon found the door.

As Meg opened the bathroom door, she was greeted be a handsome blonde haired and blue eyed man in a white cotton towel.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry," Meg said, blushing a little.

"It's okay," Soloman said blushing profusely, hoping the young woman wouldn't notice.

Meg shut the door quickly and ran down the hallway into Saya's room. She walked over to the bed and sat there with her mouth wide open. Her face was beet red and eyes as wide as her mouth.

"Meg? Are you okay?" Saya asked in a worried voice.

"How do you know Solomon?" Meg asked breathing heavy.

"He's friends with my brother why?" Saya replied finishing with her own question.

"Well you see….I kind of….well you know….walked in on him in the bathroom." Meg said, her face getting even more red with every word.

"So?"

"So!…do you know what this mean?"

"Know, what?"

"You know Solomon, all the girls love him, he's the most poplar football player ever."

"I don't like Solomon like that." Saya said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" he's the hottest boy in the school and you don't like him like that?" Meg said

"No, but you do." Saya said with a little grin on her face

"No I don't!" Meg replied her face turning red again.

"Yea you do, you can tell you like him a lot more then a little."

"I could never get a date with him." Meg said sadly. "So it's doesn't matter. Unless….you could help me."

"You never know what might happen. I'm sure I don't have to help you." Saya said.

"Yea, sure."

Meanwhile

"Hey guys who's that girl with Saya?" Solomon asked.

"Oh that's Saya's new friend Meg." Haji replied.

"I don't think I've ever seen her before." he continued.

"Maybe 'cause your always into your games and the cheerleaders". Kai said with a smile not meant to be mean he was being funny.

"No…not all the time, Haji was I like that when you were in school?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Haji said

"Hey can you go and get the girls? Dinners done." Kai asked, changing the subject.

"Yea,"

As Haji was walking up the stairs, He was thinking of Saya. Not just what she was going through, but the little bit of feelings he was beginning to have.

Haji knock lightly on the door.

"Yea, come in." Saya said.

Haji walked in looking at the girls doing their math homework, "Dinners ready."

"Ok, thanks, we'll be right down." Saya said with a smile, just a little bit of blush

"Saya?"

"Yea" Saya said.

"What's going on with you and Haji?" Meg asked once Haji was gone.

"Nothing why?"

"Are you sure?" She asked with a sly voice.

"Yea, he knows what I'm going thought that's all." Saya defended simply.

"All right if you say so." Meg said standing from the bed and following Saya out.

The girls walk down stairs and headed to the kitchen. Kai sat by himself at the edge of the table, Meg sat right next to Solomon, and Saya and Haji sat next to each other, opposite Solomon and Meg.

"Hey Solomon do you have a girlfriend?" Saya asked out of the blue.

Solomon nearly chocked on his food. "No." he stammered.

"You know Solomon, Meg is on the swim team this year."

Meg blushed at the sudden attention.

"Really?" Solomon asked, suddenly interested.

"Uh….yea." Meg replied shyly. "It's no big deal though."

"You know I've always thought that swimming takes a certain kind of skill." Solomon said flatteringly.

"Well there's a meet on Saturday." Saya interjected quickly. Meg blushed.

"Sounds fun." Solomon replied.

Meanwhile Haji and Kai sat listening to the whole conversation, trying their hardest not the burst into laughter. Solomon glared at his two friends when he heard snickers begin to slip from them. Haji, seeing this, quickly decided to change the subject.

"Kai, how's Mao?" Haji asked. Now it was Kai turn to choke on his food.

"Mao Jahana?" Meg asked.

"Yea, you know her."

"Yea she's in my 2nd period class."

"Oh really now." Saya said with a sly voice looking at Kai

"Saya." Kai said in a warning tone.

"What?" Saya looked at him innocently.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't dare what?" Saya asked innocently.

Haji laughed at her.

"What?" Saya asked

"Nothing." they starred at each other for a while just smiling until there was a ring from the telephone.

RING…RING…RING.

"Ill get it." Saya said standing up from the table.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Haji there? This is Diva."

"Yea just a minute." Saya replied.

"Haji it's for you, its Diva." Saya called. Haji quickly made his way into the living room and took the phone from Saya.

"Hello?" Haji said.

"Hi Haji, how are you?"

"Why are you calling me Diva?"

"I was wounding…If…if you wanna get back together?"

Meanwhile

"Hey who was that Saya?" asked Kai

"Some girl name Diva." Saya replied.

"Oh god, why is she calling.?"

"Why who is she?" Saya asked confused.

"One of the snobby preps in our school." Solomon said

"And she's Haji's ex girlfriend, she broke up with him last week." Kai replied.

Meanwhile

"No, Diva I think we should just leave everything how it is now."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't care about you the same way anymore."

"FINE! I can find someone better than you, you just wait." Diva said hanging up the phone.

Haji walked back into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey dude what was all that about?" Kai asked.

"Nohting. She just wanted to say hi." Haji said.

After dinner Saya walked Meg and Solomon to the door.

"Thank you for having me over for dinner." Meg said.

"No problem." Saya replied.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." Meg said.

"Yea, oh and thank you for helping me with my homework."

"Not a problem, I'm such a dork so why not." Meg laughed jokingly.

"I don't think you're a dork." Solomon said with a smile. Meg blushed deeply.

"Come on I'll give you a ride home it's getting late."

"Thank you." Meg replied saying her final good byes to Saya and following Solomon out.

"Bye you two, be careful."

Saya shut the door behind them as they walked to his car. She headed toward the kitchen were Kai and Haji were.

"Well I'm going to bed." Kai said stretching. "I cooked so you guys can do the dishes. Nighty night."

"Good night." Saya and Haji said.

Meanwhile

"Here let me get the door for you."

"Thank you." Meg said, slowly coming out of her shell.

"Meg, can I ask you something?" Solomon said.

"Yea go ahead."

"Is anything going on with Haji and Saya?"

"I don't know I asked her but she said nothing was going on, why do you think that?"

"Just how he looks at her you know what I mean." Solomon explained.

"Yea. I'm not sure I'm going to talk to her about it again later. A little playful jab here and there." Meg said giggling a little at the thought.

Meg looked around the road ahead of them and pointed to her house.

"This is where I live, Thank you for taking me home." She said.

"No problem, I'll see you in school tomorrow," he replied with a smile.

"Bye."

Meanwhile

"Hey Kai tomorrow you got to make me your best sandwich for lunch." Saya said.

"Yea sure thing I'll do it first thing tomorrow morning."

When Saya turned around Haji was right in front of her, so close he could almost kiss her. She stared to get butterflies.

"You dry and I'll wash how does that sound?" Haji asked Saya.

"That sounds good." She replied blushing.

While Saya was drying she let her mind wonder to her father and younger brother.

"_You know I'm always here for you if you need anything or just to talk too."_

Thank you, for being so nice to me even through we've only known each other for a couple of weeks." Saya said.

"Yea I know, you're my best friends sisters and you're my new roommate." He stated understandingly.

In his head he felt different. His feelings for her were more then roommate or best friend's sister.

"Well that's the last of the dishes." Saya said putting the last dried dish away.

"Yea I guess so." The two teens walked up the stairs headed for bed.

"Good night Haji." Saya said.

"Good night Saya, see you in the morning." Haji replied, retiring to his room. Hopefully tonight he could put certain thoughts aside.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I apologize for taking so long. I don't have access to a computer as I've said before, so I have to use my best friends. Plus I've got a bunch of people proof reading all the time. Anyway please review. Next chapter is already in the works.


End file.
